


Vendetta

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Fire, Gen, Ice Cream, Oneshot, Revenge, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is not pleased.</p><p>Not pleased at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendetta

_Ashes to ashes_  
Dust to dust  
Honor to glory  
Iron to rust  
Hate to bloodshed  
From rise to fall  
If I never have to die  
Am I alive at all? 

 

Another boom resounded through the heated air, followed with a spray of ash raining down on all the observers, the orange light reflecting off their faces. Charcoal coloured smoke poured out of the remains of the wreckage, and it took an effort not to be sent into a coughing fit. It certainly did make you have to blink, something you had avoided until then, because you knew it would make the tears come. And come they did.

..........

 

_You laughed. "You saved... The planet... With THAT?"_

_"Yes. It was simple really, I jus-" You had grabbed his hand and starts dragging him off towards a little shop. "What? What's that?"_

_"While you were doing whatever it is with what ever that is," You got excited, "I found somewhere to get ice cream!"_

_"...Ice cream."_

_"Come on, Doctor! We just Saved earth, we at least deserve this!"_

_"This is the.. Oh, I don't know, at least the third time we've done that!" He argued. But he looked over at your grinning face. "Buuut. I guess we can. Allons-y, F/n!"_

..........

It was after she heard the Doctor approach from the direction of the TARDIS that she wiped away the tears and turned to face him, away from the mess that was her family's home. Covering the grief was a cold glare. She said only three words, but they burned more so than the fire.

"You did this."

She walked away.

..........

A year later.

He stared shocked down at the body of Donna, a quickly-spreading stain of scarlet soaking through her shirt. A bullet wound. He checked her pulse even though he knew what the result would be. Dead. It was instant for her, but still dead. Murdered.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" A voice cut through the silence. It seemed familiar, yet not. It was the voice of F/n, but it had a different tone behind it now. She had one goal, and that was to get revenge for his stupid, stupid plan. That cost her family's lives.

He looked up at her, open-mouthed, before she licked his dry lips to respond. He couldn't formulate a proper response to her, how could he?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Save it."

 

Bang. 

He fell. He couldn't feel the pain of the wound, though when he felt it his hand came back sticky with blood. No, he was busy regretting.

There was a gun dropped beside him, and footsteps walking further and further, until he couldn't see her for the gold light blocking his vision. She knew she couldn't kill him, not truly. So she broke his hearts. Then she broke him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot fic from a while ago.


End file.
